


Danse de minuit

by Voirloup



Series: Journal de Bord [24]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Défi de L'Enfer de Dante, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Nakamaship, Pre-Slash, Robin centric, Somewhere In The Timeline, Somewhere Post-Canon and Canon, casual life, dance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27279817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voirloup/pseuds/Voirloup
Summary: M'accorderas tu cette danse ?
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Journal de Bord [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828456
Comments: 8
Kudos: 6





	Danse de minuit

Les fêtes sur le Sunny étaient toujours une chose qui étaient à la fois une surprise et une chose banale qui arrivait une fois tout les trois jours minimum. Avoir un capitaine comme Luffy dira-t-on. 

Robin n’avait jamais été du genre à participer dans ses anciennes organisations ou anciens équipages. Mais aujourd’hui, même si elle était toujours techniquement un peu en retrait par rapport au centre de la folie des StrawHat, elle participait à l’effervescence du moment. 

Elle riait avec ses camarades, chantait, discutait et buvait. Il lui arrivait même de se joindre aux danses avec ces derniers quand ils étaient bien plus alcoolisés qu’elle et plus vraiment apte à réellement danser. C’était toujours un moment où elle riait sans pouvoir s’arrêter, en suivant difficilement les pas incompréhensibles de son partenaire de danse. 

Elle regarda d’un œil maternel certains de ses compagnons s’être endormis à même la pelouse du navire, pendant que d’autres commençaient à partir se coucher dans les quartiers. Le chef avait déjà une pile de vaisselle dans les bras pour la ramener à la cuisine sous l’air doux que Brook jouait pour accompagner la fin de la soirée. 

Elle vit Nami prendre Chopper dans les bras pour aller le coucher chez les garçons avant de sentir une main sur son épaule. 

Franky lui offrit un sourire avant de tendre une main devant elle : « M’accorderas-tu cette dernière danse ? »

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse, prenant sa main dans la sienne avant qu’il ne la fasse lentement tourner sur elle-même pour finalement la prendre entre ses bras pour une douce valse. 

C’était peut-être la chose qu’elle préférait dans les fêtes intempestives du Sunny. Cette danse de minuit, cette dernière danse avant de se coucher avec l’homme qu’elle commençait doucement à aimer.


End file.
